


With a cut clean hands

by wednesday



Series: epochenonsense [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, M/M, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Solas
Series: epochenonsense [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713805
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: We Do Like Fuckingwithshadow, What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	With a cut clean hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



[ ](https://i.imgur.com/IBvrXyC.png)


End file.
